On the trail of the Wild Rose
by Blanky
Summary: My first ever fanfic for the Lucky Luke fandom. Lucky Luke is ordered to go and search for Daven-Rose Dalton, a criminal and the Daltons' cousin.


It was late afternoon when the lonesome cowboy and his horse approached Drab City. For a day and a half they had been searching for the Wild Rose, without success. Nobody could be seen on the streets of Drab City, everybody had fled. Here the townsfolk were afraid of strangers.

The sheriff stood at the window, watching the cowboy and his horse.  
'You see that man down there, Sam?'  
'I see him, sheriff.'  
'Have him bathed and brought to me. Don't forget to give him a good meal too, he'll be hungry after his journey. The same treatment for his horse, if you please.'  
'Right away, Sheriff.' He left while the sheriff smartened up a little before meeting the stranger.

Lucky Luke was taken into the building and Jolly Jumper to the sheriff's stables. Upon entering, he recognised the little mare at once: it was Hazel, his companion. The recognition was mutual as she came up to him happily, nuzzling him tenderly.

After he had been bathed, fed and clothed (with the same outfit he always wore but a clean version), Lucky Luke was taken to meet the sheriff. 'Thanks for the warm welcome sheriff,' he said as he walked in through the open door. 'My name's Lucky Luke and-  
'I know who you are, cowboy,' the sheriff said, turning around to face him. Lucky Luke stared wide-mouthed upon seeing the sheriff's face.  
'Daven-Rose? YOU are the sheriff of Drab City?' His shock was mixed with admiration as he checked out her new outfit. Burgundy coat over her black pants and a white frilled blouse; new boots with gold spurs, and a gold belt buckle. She was...dashing.  
'I am indeed. Whats wrong with that?' She said, her grin slowly turning into a frown.  
'Nothing. Except that I have been looking all over for you.'  
'Well, now you found me '  
He ignored her remark. 'The Daltons sent me, believe it or not. They were worried sick!'  
Daven-Rose scoffed at that. 'Whatever for? It was their fault I left, especially Joe,' she retorted, still remembering Joe's words: 'You're no Dalton.'  
'Look, I understand your frustration at the Daltons, but they are your family.'  
'Well, they should have thought before insulting me. And you, if you think I'm coming back, you have another thing coming. Im not going back, not with you, not with anybody; not today, not ever!' She turned her back on him sulkily as he watched her in silence, a stern look on his face. For a while she stood in silence, collecting her thoughts and began to feel uncomfortable for taking her frustrations out on him. None of this was his fault. He had done no wrong except go after her.  
'Look cowboy, ' she said at last. She sat down on her desk facing him, crossing one leg over the other. 'I appreciate you going out to look for me. But your search has been in vain, I aint returning. Nobody wants me back anyway. The people here love me and I can do so much for them; I can start a new life in Drab City. I don't ever have to steal again. And you won't have to arrest me anymore.'  
'Yeah,' he said glumly, realising the reality of this. She had been a tricky criminal, giving him the slip almost every time and getting him into trouble, mostly with her cousins. And yet he couldn't imagine a life without Daven-Rose. He had to convince her to come back. Her stubborn nature wasn't making it easy so he knew he had to convince her fast.  
'Youre wrong about nobody wanting you back, ' he said at last. 'I can think of many.'  
'Oh yeah? Like who?' She scoffed sarcastically, casting a doubtful eye.  
'Well, the Daltons for one.'  
'But theyre family. And Joe still aint apologised', she said indignantly.  
'The citizens of Daisy town.' And so do I, he said to himself.  
Daven-Rose couldnt help but smile. She would think about it, but not give him the satisfaction of an immediate answer. She would keep him hanging.  
'Please come home, sheriff,' Lucky Luke pleaded after a while, taking her hand in his with a gentle smile. That and calling her sheriff made her feel all fluttery inside, and she blushed hard. She could feel her temperature slowly rising.  
'Well...'she sighed, considering for a while. 'Alright, you've convinced me, cowboy,' she said finally. 'I'm coming home. On the condition that we leave in the morning. I still need to tell the citizens of Drab City my decision. I'm not sure how they'll take it.'  
'Sure thing,' he replied, relieved that she had finally listened to him. The sheriff smirked.  
'So, everybody in Daisy Town misses me, huh?' She said, her hands sliding up to his face as she watched him, losing herself in those black eyes of his. 'Well aint that something.' A small devious smile crossed her lips as she brought her face closer to his, biting her lower vermilion lip somewhat nervously. 'Wanna see my room? Its mighty nice, and who knows when well next have this opportunity?' Her heart was rapidly picking up the pace. Taken aback at first, the cowboy soon followed suit, bringing his arms down behind and around her lower back in an embrace. He held her as if he couldn't believe he was seeing her again and wanted to hold on for a while.  
'Whatever you say, sheriff, 'he replied with a smile. Leave in the morning...He wouldn't have minded staying a whole week.


End file.
